The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An engine generates torque, which is output to a transmission. An automatic transmission of a vehicle may include a plurality of fluid controlled friction devices, such as clutches. A control module may engage and disengage one or more of the clutches according to a predefined pattern to establish different gear ratios (also called speed ratios) within the transmission.
A gear ratio may be defined in terms of a ratio of a transmission input shaft speed divided by a transmission output shaft speed. A gear shift from one gear ratio to another gear ratio involves disengaging a first clutch that is associated with the current or actual gear ratio, and engaging a second clutch associated with a next gear ratio. The clutch to be disengaged during the gear shift is referred to as the offgoing clutch, and the clutch to be engaged during the gear shift is referred to as the oncoming clutch.